Nightmares
by gekkemeid1969
Summary: Lilly keeps having nightmares about her 49 and George. LS
1. a nightmare

Tittle: Nightmares

Author: Gekkemeid1969

Rating: K

Pairing: LS

Summary: Lilly keeps having nightmares about her 49 and George.

Disclaimer: I own this story, but I don't own the characters of Cold Case. 

A/N: I'm from Belgium, and we just started with the second season, so the things I know about Lilly's 49 and George comes from spoilers. If you notice any faults, please let me know. I would really appreciate reviews. Of course, I'd prefer positive reviews, but if you have negative comments, don't hesitate to send them maybe I'll learn something from it.

Lilly was crying, she really tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She was so scared, he was hitting her over and over again. When he finally finished, he looked at her and laughed. Suddenly she heard ringing, she was confused for a moment but then she bolted upright in her bed and noticed that it was her alarm that was ringing, it had just been another nightmare.She was no longer 10, no she was an adult woman now. But for a moment she bitterly realised that one thing hadn't changed in all those years, she still felt so alone. Nobody was here to hold her when she woke up from a nightmare, no one waiting when she came home at night, no one who tried to make her laugh when she was sad, … .

Lilly sighed and got out of bed, this wasn't a time to dwell though, she had to go to work.


	2. a new case

Here is chapter 2, the rating might change in future chapters but for the moment the rating stays K.

Detective Rush entered the office, heading for her desk. When she dropped her purse on her desk and turned around intending to get some coffee. She practically bumped into Scotty.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Scotty asked smiling lightly

"I wanted to … " Lilly started but stopped when she noticed that her partner was holding two cups of coffee from the nearby coffee shop.

"You wanted what?" Scotty asked when he noticed Lilly wasn't planning on finishing her sentence.

"…get some coffee. I wanted to get some coffee." Lilly hasted to reply. Mentally cursing herself for being distracted about the fact that the second cup Scotty was holding was probably intended for her. Well she wasn't really distracted about the cup of coffee he was holding, more about the feelings inside her stomach when she noticed that Valens knew her so well.

"I thought you might want some coffee when you arrived, so I took the liberty of getting you some I know you like the coffee in the break room as much as I do, so I decided to get us some from the coffee shop." he answered. "I got you your usual, hope that's ok?"

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks" Lilly answered giving him a smile.

"You're welcome" Scotty answered cheerfully. 'Damn I love her smile' he thought, glad that he had succeeded in making her smile.

"Valens, Rush the boss wants to see you guys." Vera interrupted. "You know I wouldn't be mad at you if you brought me a cup of coffee in the morning Valens." Vera teased.

"Sorry Vera but as I only have two hands, I can only hold two cups." Valens replied while heading for Stillman's office.

Lilly smiled at the exchange between her colleagues while she followed Scotty to find out what Stillman had for them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As the two homicide detectives entered their boss's office, they noticed a women sitting in a chair opposite Stillman. The woman appeared to be 5O, and looked tired.

"You wanted to see us boss?" Lilly asked.

"Yes I did, this is Caitlin Spade." He said while indicating the women in the chair.

"Caitlin, these are detectives Rush and Valens. Can you tell them what you just told me?" Stillman asked the women softly.

"Well, I like you to reopen my daughter's case." Caitlin said with a broken voice.

"Can you tell us more about your daughter's case?" Lilly asked, making a mental note to watch her words because it seemed that Caitlin could start crying any minute.

"She went missing about 5 years ago. The police never found her; they searched for 3 months, but then gave up any hope of finding her alive." Caitlin said as one tear escaped her eyes.

"Madam, you do realise that your daughter might be dead." Scotty asked, he was sure the woman knew but he wanted to make sure she didn't get any false hoop of finding her daughter alive.

"I realise that detective Valens." She answered sadly. "but I need to know what happened to my daughter." She said determined.

"We'll look into her case. Can you tell us the details about the case?" Lilly said gently.

"My daughter Amber, was 15 when she disappeared. She had told me that she was going to a friend for the weekend but when I called to Mandy, Amber's friend, to check if she had arrived safely, I was told that Amber wasn't there yet." Caitlin said while crying, when she had composed herself a bit she continued. "The police thought she had ran away, but I never believed that theory. We had our disagreements, but I can't think about a fight close to her disappearing. Everything was normal. There wasn't any reason for her to run of." Caitlin finished.

"Was she acting different the last days before she disappeared?" Scotty asked when he noticed Caitlin seemed to be finished with her story.

"No, not that I noticed." She answered.

"Can you give us the date she disappeared and the name of the friend she said she would be staying with?" Lilly asked gently.

"She disappeared the 5th may of the year 2000. Her friend's name was Mandy Bowman."

"One more question. How come you want us to reopen Amber's case now?" Scotty asked.

"Her father died a couple of weeks ago. I need to know if I have someone left or not." Caitlin answered his question.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I found the box." Lilly told her partner. As Scotty walked over to have a look in the box he noticed that Lilly seemed to have trouble holding the box. Though she appeared to hide it by putting the box on the floor rather quickly.

After working about 3 years with Lilly he knew she hated it when she seemed weaker than him, so he didn't say anything about it.

"There's a picture of Amber in here and a lot of police reports." Lilly said slightly out of breath after she had put the box on the floor. 'Damn that box is heavy.' She hoped her partner hadn't seen the fact that she had put the box on the floor a little to fast, she knew it was silly but she hated it when someone saw she wasn't as strong as the guys. Scotty never seemed to have a problem with having a female partner, but she was always scared that if she seemed weaker than him that he would laugh with her. She knew that he had never gave her any reason to think that, but after working in a man's world for so long it had become normal for her to pretend to be strong. Sometimes she wished she could drop her walls and let him through, but she just couldn't.

"Here's the interview with Mandy." Scotty said bringing his partner back to the matter at hand.

"Listen to this, apparently Mandy was quite sure that Amber had ran away. She didn't want to tell the officers why she assumed this, but she appeared to be quit confident." Scotty went on.

"Maybe time made her more talkative." Lilly answered.

"Let's hope." Scotty said as he closed the box and started carrying it upstairs.

'So far for him not noticing the fact that I had trouble carrying the box' Lilly thought. She was sure he had noticed that she had had trouble because otherwise he would simply have read the report while walking upstairs and let her carry the box. What surprised her thought was the excitement she felt when Scotty carried the box. She knew that it would have been easy for him to just take the report and read it, so that she would either have to carry the box or ask him to carry it for her. As Lilly caught up with him she couldn't help but smile. Scotty must have noticed the smile on her face, because when they entered the office he was beaming.

"So, do you have a lead?" Jeffries asked.

"Yeah, we might. Can you tell Stillman that we're going to talk to Mandy Bowman?" Lilly replied still smiling.

"Will do." Jeffries replied.

As Lilly and Scotty left while discussing the case and the upcoming interview with Mandy, Vera turned to Jeffries and asked: "Am I going crazy or did something happen downstairs with those two?"

"You're not going crazy because that would mean you're not crazy yet, but I did notice the fact that they were bold smiling from ear to ear." Will laughed.

"I'm not crazy. And something is definitely going on with those two." Nick answered pretending to be mad for Will's comment.


	3. Mandy Bowman

**Mandy Bowman**

While Lilly and Scotty were driving towards Mandy Bowman's house they discussed their case and the files they had read so far.

"According to this police report Mandy was cooperative, though as soon as they started asking her why she thought Amber had ran away she refused to answer." Lilly stated while she was reading the report. "Maybe Amber confined something in her and made her promise not to tell anyone." Lilly thought out loud.

"Maybe, but if it was such a big secret, how come Amber's mum didn't notice something strange about her daughter?"

Scotty asked. "Or Amber was good at keeping secrets? Who knows, the girls were fifteen maybe Amber was joking when she told her friend that she wanted to run away and Mandy had taken it seriously." Lilly reasoned.

While Lilly talked, Scotty parked the car. As Scotty exited, Lilly stayed seated appearing to be reading. When Valens noticed she was still in the car he walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her.

"You know, if you want me to open the door for you, you can ask." he teased, grabbing her attention.

"Look at this." Lilly said, not hearing his comment. As she passed the report to Scotty he read the line she indicated curiously. "_maybe you should ask her parents about the other time she ran away._ What is she talking about? According to the report the officers wrote, there wasn't any other file about Amber running away or being missing." Scotty said looking confused.

"Parents didn't file a report?" Lilly wondered "Or maybe Amber lied to Mandy?"

"Let's ask Mandy shall we?" Scotty interjected

"Lets" Lilly retorted exiting the car. When she was walking to the house she suddenly realised that her partner had been holding the door. 'Why was he holding the door? And how come I didn't realise it sooner?' the blond detective wondered. 'Great he acts like a gentleman towards me and I can't even enjoy it because I don't realise it.' Lilly pounted. 'Wait a minute, why would I enjoy it? He's just being friendly, he's my friend nothing more! Isn't he?' Lilly asked herself. 'I need to focus on this case, I can think about this later. Whatever this is.' Lilly decided feeling confused. She was always in control and now she suddenly couldn't control her thoughts and feelings, and she really hated not being in control.

Because of her pondering she hadn't realised they had reached the door and she almost bumped into Scotty for the second time this morning.

Scotty gave her a questioning look but as he was about to make a comment a women opened the door, who caught their undivided attention.

"Mandy Bowman?" Lilly asked glad that the women had taken Scotty's attention, so he didn't ask her why she was distracted and almost ran into him.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked politely. If she noticed the flustered look on Lilly's face she didn't mention it.

"I'm detective Rush and this is my partner detective Valens. We're from homicide." Lilly stated as she had many times before.

"Homicide? Why do you want to talk to me?" the twenty year old asked taken aback.

"We're her to ask you some questions about Amber Spade's dissapearing." Scotty said.

"Did you find her? Is she dead?" came the immediate answer.

"No, we didn't find her. Her mother asked us to reopen her case hoping to find her." Lilly cut the questions of.

"Can we come in?" Scotty asked. It was the end of December and it was freezing. Seeing that they would probably be here some time, he wouldn't mind being in the warmth of the house.

"Sure, come in." the young women answered. As the homicide detectives entered the women turned around and asked: "Can you take your shoes of please? I don't want wet footprints all around the house."

Scotty and Lilly exchanged surprised looks but obeyed the woman's request and took their shoes of.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As the woman had led them to the living room she had offered them coffee which they had gladly accepted. "Why don't you two sit down on the couch while I go get the coffee." the woman said.

"Thanks." Scotty said as he seated himself next to his female colleague.

When Mandy returned with the coffee Lilly asked her first question.

"Amber was supposed to be staying with you the night she disappeared, right?"

"Yes, that's right. She slept at least ones a week at my house." came the answer.

"When was she supposed to arrive?" Lilly asked

"She had told me she would come over around 5 o'clock." Mandy answered

"According to her mother's statement she had called you around 10 o'clock to ask you if Amber had arrived. Weren't you worried when Amber hadn't arrived yet? She was 5 hours late." Lilly asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time Amber didn't come over when she had told me she would."

"Really? Didn't you have a problem with that?" Lilly asked.

"She usually had an excuse." Mandy answered getting nervous.

Lilly glance over at Scotty and saw that he too had noticed the fact that Mandy was getting nervous.

"Did she call that night with an excuse for her absence" Lilly asked

"No, she didn't call that night. But she usually waited until the next time we met to explain why she hadn't made it." came the nervous reply.

"Can you tell me some of the reasons she couldn't come over?" Scotty interrupted

"To much homework or she had to help her parents."

"Did you believe her excuses?"

"Of course I believed her, why would she lie to me? I was her best friend." was the defensive answer Lilly got, but the slight hesitation before the outburst wasn't lost on either detective. Noticing that Mandy wouldn't tell her anything more about this subject, she decided to drop it for the moment.

"You told the police officers you thought Amber had ran away." Lilly said

"Yes, I still think she ran away." came the immediate answer.

"Why are you so sure?" Lilly asked

"You should ask her mother that question. She knows why." Mandy replied.

"Has it something to do with the first time she ran away?" Lilly pressed

"As I told your colleagues five years ago, you should as her parents about that. Now if you don't mind, I have to go to work. So if you could leave." the twenty year old said as she stood up.

Bolt Lilly and Scotty realised that they weren't going to get more answers and decided that leaving was probably the best option. They could always return if they had more questions. So they got their shoes and left.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

As they drove towards the office Vera called to tell them that while reading the police reports in the box. He had come across the name of Amber's boyfriend.

"A boyfriend? Are you sure?" Lilly asked surprised.

"Yep, apparently the officers had talked to some of her friends at school and came up with the boyfriend's name." Vera replied smugly. "So what did our dearly beloved Mandy have to say?"

"Not much, apparently we should talk to Amber's mother if we want to know why she thinks her friend ran away." Lilly sighed. "Oh and it seems that our victim wasn't shy of forgetting an appointment." Lilly added as an afterthought.

"That's all she said?" Vera asked sounding disappointed

"Yeah, we didn't push her, but I don't think it would have helped."

After this Vera gave Lilly the name and address of Amber's boyfriend and they said their goodbyes.

"Marco Delko, 2 years older than our victim and according to the report Vera and Jeffries found he was 5 months together with Amber before she disappeared. He was cooperative with the cops, but the he didn't know much. Or at least nothing that was helpful." Lilly summarized her conversation with Vera for her Cuban partner.

"How about we have a talk with Delko and then we go eat something before we go back to HQ." Scotty asked

"Fine by me." Lilly answered.


	4. lunch

I know Lilly said she was a vegetarian, but I think she was being sarcastic, ad this to the fact I have trouble writing English without having to think about vegetarian meals, I decided that she'll eat meat in my story. (Hope that's all right with everyone.)

**Lunch**

After the interview with Marco Delko the partners decided to go to MC donalds for lunch.

"So what do you think about Marco?" Lilly asked

"He seems honest to me." Scotty answered. "Though I did have a problem with the fact that he didn't even seem to care about the fact Amber was missing." he added. 'I also had a problem with the fact that he was checking you out.' but Scotty swiftly reminded himself that he shouldn't feel that way. 'If Lilly knew I felt jealous about it, she would kick my ass. Why do I feel jealous? She's just my friend, isn't she?' Scotty thought. 'And if I wanted something more than friends, I ruined my change by sleeping with her sister. Even if the only reason I got involved with Christina was because it was the closest I could get to Lillian Rush.' Why did he even bother thinking about why she wouldn't want them to be more than friends. He knew she wasn't interested and he needed to get over this silly crush. Because that was al it was, right? A silly crush, it was not as if he actually loved her, was it?

"What can I get you?" A waitress cut through his thoughts.

"Uh, a giant and a cheese burger please." he answered trying to cover the fact he hadn't been paying attention.

"Menu's? Or just burgers?" the waitress asked while looking him up and down, clearly interested.

"Menu's. And coke's light for drinks please." Lilly said before Scotty had a change. The Puerto Rican was surprised by the fact that the blonde had answered in his place. As he looked at her intending to find out why she had answered the waitress, he noticed the fact that she was giving the woman a glare. Making it clear to the waitress that Scotty wasn't interested.

Scotty tried not to smile like an idiot about the fact that Lilly Rush, his colleague and partner was giving an other woman a death glare for checking him out. But he failed miserably because when Lilly looked at him after the waitress had left to get their order, she was blushing furiously. Which indicated the fact that he was smiling wickedly and thus that Lilly knew he had seen the glare she had given the other woman.

Lilly looked utterly embarrassed, so Scotty decided to say something hoping he wouldn't embarrasse her more.

"Glad I'm not the only one feeling jealous today."

He had felt jealous today? When? Was he talking about Marco? She had seen the look he had given her, but she hadn't known that Scotty felt jealous about it. It's not like Marco stood a chance against Scotty, and before she could stop herself, she told this to Scotty.

"You were jealous about Marco? Trust me, he doesn't stand a chance against you."

When Lilly realised what she had said, she blushed even more and looked away.

'God why did I just say that? Can this be any more embarrassing? Oh right, it can, when he tells me he isn't interested in me.' Lilly realised ruefully. 'But if he isn't interested, then why was he feeling jealous?' she wondered.

"Glad to know." came Scotty's reply. 'What did I just say? Glad to know? Smart move Valens, now she won't be embarrassed at al.' he told himself.

Though it might not have been the best thing to say, Scotty's reply did take away Lilly's fear to be rejected. 'This definitely mean he's interested.'

"Here's your food." the waitress interrupted the flustered detectives.

Scotty took the plate and followed Lilly to a table. As they took a seat the Puerto Rican gave her the cheeseburger and started to eat his own meal.

They ate in relative silence for about five minutes until Lilly asked: "So, do you think Amber ran away?"

"It's possible." Scotty replied, realising that Lilly wasn't planning to talk about the events of not 10 minutes ago, to bad for her he wanted to talk about it. He knew damn well that if he let the topic go now, he wouldn't get an other chance.

"Do you always give glares to women who are interested in me? Or was the waitress just lucky?"

"Can we talk about the case please? We are working right?" came the reply.

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Scotty, the case."

"I'll take that as a no. How about I'll pick you up around 7 and we have diner? I know a great Italian restaurant." he said not missing a beat.

"I don't feel like going out tonight. What I do feel like is solving this case." Lilly replied

"How about a movie and pizza then? Ok?" Scotty asked, when he didn't get a reply from Lilly he said. "Great. Now about the case, Mandy is definitely hiding something."

Lilly couldn't believe it. What did he think he was doing? Inviting himself over? Though she ignore the pleasant feeling in her stomach when she realised that she was going to spend the evening with Scotty. She felt agitated about the fact that he had been so bold to invite himself over. But she realised that he knew her well enough to know that if he hadn't taken his chance now, he probably wouldn't have gotten an other chance anytime soon. He also knew that when she didn't want something, she wasn't shy of saying no. So when she tried to change the subject instead of declining his offer for pizza and a movie, he must have know she was willing to spend the evening with him. Lilly smiled when she started talking about the case.

"I agree about the fact that Mandy is hiding something, but maybe if we ask Amber's mother we would get some more information." Lilly replied deciding that she was going to concentrate on the case for the rest of the day. Tonight would be interesting to say the least, but she had to concentrate on her work now if she wanted to solve this case.


	5. cake

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing. And I would like to thank daisyduke947 for helping me with my English, I really appreciate it.

**cake**

They ate the rest of their lunch while discussing the case. When they were done, they decided to take get lunch for their two colleagues at the office and left.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"How did the interview go? Found anything useful?" Vera asked.

"Marco didn't know anything that could help us. Did you guys found anything?" Lilly replied while giving the food they brought.

"Nothing useful, sorry" Came Vera's reply as he took a bite of his burger.

"There wasn't any other report about Amber running away, we checked and double checked. So either her first disappearing never happened, or her parents didn't tell the cops. We asked Amber's mother to come over, maybe you can ask her about it. Thanks for the food." Jeffries attributed.

"Glad someone has manners, and thanks people." Scotty replied good-naturedly while looking pointedly at Vera.

"Lucky for me Will always plays the nice guy huh, saves me the trouble." Nick grinned looking at his Puerto Rican friend.

Lilly simply rolled her eyes saying: "Come on Valens, let's read the files from the box, maybe we can find something that can solve or case."

"Yes boss." Came Scotty's answer while he mock saluted her.

"Funny, now as I'm the boss how about following the order? Read" The blonde replied smiling as she tossed her handsome partner a report.

"Go Lilly!" Came Vera's attribution to the conversation.

All four were laughing when they started working.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_2 hours later_

As Jeffries was reading a report he noticed that Vera was trying to grab his attention with a huge grin plastered on his face. When Will nodded his head, making it clear to his partner that he was paying attention. Nick pointed to their younger colleagues. When Jeffries turned to look at them he couldn't help but smile. He assumed that they had decided to get coffee and in the break room they must have found the cake Nick's wife had made, because they were eating a piece. Them eating cake of course wasn't what had him smiling, what he was smiling about was the fact that there was only one piece of cake left and apparently they had decided to share it. But instead of cutting the piece in two, Lilly and Scotty had each grabbed a spoon and were eating from the same plate, sitting damn close on the couch.

"Let's get coffee." Vera grinned

"You want coffee? Or do you want to tease them." Will asked

"Bolt. I can't wait to see their faces when I point out that they could have cut the piece in two." Nick laughed.

"You're not going to let them forget this will you?" Will assumed

"Are you kidding me? I can forever tease them about this." Nick smiled.

"You do realise that when they are over the embarrassment, they will search until they find something to get you back. Don't you?" Will asked his colleague with a smile.

"I can live with that." Nick answered, "oh, nooooo." Vera practically mooned.

"You all right Vera?" Scotty asked coming from the break room.

Will smiled knowing that Nick couldn't tease them now, cause if he did Lilly and Scotty would tell him he was imagining things. And according to the fact Vera wasn't capable of catching them in the act, he couldn't prove it. This was typically Lilly and Scotty because they often seemed to have these moments, but the problem was that they were the only ones who didn't seem to notice it. The entire office knew or had been present when one of these moments occurred, but Rush and Valens just shrugged them of as someone trying to be funny.

"I'm fine, I just need some coffee." Vera grumbled as he made his way to the break room, as he passed Jeffries he whispered: "I'm going to prove it, just wait. I'm going to prove it."

Will just laughed remembering the conversation he had with his partner this morning after Lilly and Scotty left to interview Mandy. Vera had told him that he was working on a great plan to make them realise their feelings for each other. Will had just smiled and told Vera that if he needed any help, he just had to ask. Because they bolt wanted their friends to be happy.

The ringing of a phone got Jeffries out of his thoughts.

"Detective Rush?" Lilly said picking up the phone

"All right, thanks." She said while she put the phone down.

"Ambers mum is here." Rush said addressing her Cuban partner.

"Great, maybe she can clarify some things." Scotty replied getting up to great the woman coming towards them.


	6. Questions

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to write an other chapter soon. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Questions**

"Madame Spade, I'm glad you could make it. We were hoping that you could answer some questions" Lilly started.

"Sure, I'd like to help." Came the determined answer.

"According to Mandy, this wasn't the first time Amber disappeared."

"I thought you would find that out, three months earlier Amber had ran away. We; her father and I; had been fighting a lot and Amber had grown tired of it."

"You didn't mention this in the first investigation." Scotty stated.

"I was afraid that they would assume that she had ran away again and wouldn't look for her."

"You do realise that she could have ran away? This information could have helped." Lilly replied agitated.

"I know, but the first days after her disappearing, we weren't thinking straight and after that we didn't tell that police. We didn't know how they would react to the fact that we had lied to them." Caitlin tried to explain her actions.

"You could have told us the first time we met." Scotty stated.

"I know, I'm sorry." Caitlin answered close to tears.

"What did you and Amber's father argue about?" Lilly asked, hoping Ms Spade wouldn't start crying.

"Silly things, but after Amber came home we realised that we had to stop arguing if we didn't want to lose our daughter."

"Did you know Amber had a boyfriend?" Lilly asked.

"No, I didn't."

"All right, we don't have any more questions. Thanks for coming." Lilly said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Did you believe her when she said that she didn't know Amber had a boyfriend?" Scotty asked his partner after Caitlin had left.

"No, I didn't." Came the reply.

"Night guys!" Vera shouted happily.

"Night Nick." And "Night Vera" could be heard from bolt Lilly and Scotty.

When they headed for their desks, they realised everyone else had already left.

"I guess we should leave." Lilly stated looking at her handsome partner.

"I guess." Scotty replied. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

When Scotty asked his question Lilly felt herself blush, she had been afraid that he had forgotten about their date and was thrilled when he started about it.

"You can pick one." She replied still blushing.

"All right, what kind of movie do you like?"

"Any, like I said, you can choose the movie." Lilly replied.

"OK." Scotty stated. "I'll go rent a movie and I'll be at your place at seven. That ok for you?"

"Yeah, that's ok." Lilly replied smiling. She couldn't believe how nervous she was about this.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lilly was standing before her mirror looking at herself, she had taken a shower and as a result her hair was still wet. She was wearing a faded jeans and a low cut white tank top. She wasn't sure if the tank top was a good idea though. 'Maybe it gives him the wrong idea, or he would just start laughing with me.' Lilly decided to keep the top on, not knowing what else to wear.

Her make-up was subtle and while she was doubting about her clothes the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, she found Scotty standing there looking nervous. 'Glad to know I'm not the only one nervous.' She thought smiling, Scotty was wearing casual clothes, a jeans and a shirt and Lilly noticed something she never believed possible. Scotty looked even handsomer than at work.

"You want to come in?" Lilly asked smiling slightly

"Yeah, thanks." Scotty replied while entering. 'Damn she looks fine' He had always found his partner an attractive women, but he didn't see her in a jeans and a tank top very often and he realised that she looked plain gorgeous.

When they entered the living room, Lilly got them drinks while Scotty ordered the pizza.

"Here's your beer." Lilly said giving him the bottle, sitting down next to him. "What movie did you bring?"

"I brought several, this way you can choose which one you like best." Scotty replied smiling handing her the DVD's.

"Thanks." Lilly answered while she accepted the movies.

"How about this one?" Lilly asked, showing him a thriller.

"Sure, we can start watching the DVD while we wait for the pizza to arrive."

"Good idea." After saying this Lilly went over to her tv and started the DVD.

The date went fine, Scotty insisted on paying the pizza and though Lilly said he didn't have to, she liked the fact he acted like a gentlemen.

When the movie had ended, the two detectives got up.

"Sorry about the cats." Lilly said when she realised that Scotty's trousers were covered in cat hair.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad they seem to like me." He replied while petting Olivia.

Lilly smiled at him, she couldn't believe he hadn't even made a comment about the missing eye or pod. She was simply trilled that he hadn't any problems with her pets.

"You know, I should get going. It's rather late." Scotty said after a while

"Right." Lilly said, snapping out of her daydreams.

When the blond walked him to the door, she suddenly became very nervous 'What if he kisses me? What if he doesn't kiss me?'

"I'll see you tomorrow." The Puerto Rican said, trying to decide whether he should kiss his date.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly answered feeling disappointed about the fact he seem to have any intention about kissing her. 'Well, now I know that I want to kiss him.'

Scotty noticed her smile fade a little when he had told her goodbye and turned to leave. So he simply turned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

Lilly was surprised at first, not expecting the kiss but when she realised what was going on, she eagerly kissed him back.

When the kiss ended, Scotty smiled. Knowing that though she had liked the kiss, he shouldn't push her, so he left saying goodbye once more.


End file.
